


a guy that i'd kinda be into

by kyuniverse



Series: i'm into you [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), Unbeta-ed, based on that be more chill song, finished this in one sitting, is that even how u say it, its short but cute ig??, pls be kind to me juiceayow, who am i kidding all my works are like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: juyeon doesn't know why he's nervous. he's just talking to chanhee. alone. in a closed room.oh right, because chanhee is talking about the guy he's into.and also because chanhee is juyeon's crush.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Series: i'm into you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	a guy that i'd kinda be into

"hey, ju?"

juyeon jumped in surprise when he sense chanhee talk beside him. he looked at him, flustered. "w-what?" he can't help but stutter. for fucks' sake, that's his crush sitting next to him!

they recently just became friends, maybe a month or two ago? juyeon has a crush on chanhee for a year now, but they only became close when jaehyun forced him to join the glee club, the club where chanhee is the club president.

although they're just new friends, chanhee already became so close to him. so close that juyeon assumes he's already at 'bestfriend level' in chanhee's level of friendship. they share likes, dislikes, thoughts and secrets with each other, but of couse juyeon didn't tell chanhee about his huge crush on him.

chanhee giggled. "did i scare you? sorry."

"y-yeah... you just appeared out of nowhere."

"sorry." chanhee hummed. "i just wanted to ask you something."

"what is it?"

chanhee was about to open his mouth when a loud crash was heard. the two boys turned around to see jaehyun in a chair, which seems normal except the chair collapsed on the floor, bringing hyunjae with him.

"oh my gosh, jae!" chanhee immediately stood up and approached the blonde. "are you okay?"

jaehyun blushed in embarassment. "yeah, i'm fine."

chanhee held the older boy's hands to check for any injuries. he searches jaehyun's face and body for any scratches. jaehyun withdrew his hand and stood up. "i'm fine, chanhee. i'm sorry for interrupting your little conversation with juyeon."

the blonde quickly set off for the exit, winking and mouthing a 'goodluck' to juyeon before he disappeared from his sight.

juyeon blushed and looked down, flustered at how supportive his bestfriend is.

"where was i?" chanhee returned to his seat.

"you were supposed to ask me something." juyeon fidgeted with his fingers.

"oh right." chanhee playfully hit his head and juyeon chuckled at how cute the younger is.

chanhee placed his arm on the table and leaned his head on his hand. he stared directly at juyeon's eyes and juyeon can't help but be flustered at how focused chanhee's eyes are on him.

"this is embarassing." chanhee bit his lip. "but i just really need to ask you this."

juyeon slowly nodded. "yeah?" he asked calmly but deep inside, he's filled with curiosity. he doesn't want to assume but is chanhee perhaps going to, _you know?_

"say there's this person you see in school everyday. you know and see him since seventh grade, and everytime you see him you think of him as nothing but a fellow schoolmate."

 _oh._ juyeon and chanhee are schoolmates since seventh grade.

"you're used to thinking about him as a funny and playful person, because that's the persona he displays. he likes making people laugh, and sometimes, although indirectly, he makes you laugh too."

another oh. he doesn't know what other people thinks but juyeon always likes making people laugh. he can't stand seeing a person sad.

"he's also the tall-and-handsome type of person that is a bit arrogant, so you never really paid much attention to him."

and another oh. not that he's boasting, but juyeon is tall _and_ handsome.

"but even though he seems like a perfect guy, you think of him as a guy that you'd never be into."

chanhee leaned forward to juyeon, approaching him until their faces are a few inches away from each other. juyeon gulped. he never saw chanhee this close before.

"but what if one day something changes? your feelings for him changes?" chanhee whispered. "what if he went from a guy that you'd never be into, into a guy that you'd kinda be into?"

juyeon can feel his breath hitched. something in his mind says that the person chanhee is talking about is him, but he doesn't want to fully succumb to his thoughts because he doesn't want to assume. he's afraid he might only get disappointed. _maybe one more sign?_ one more sign that will really confirm that chanhee is indeed talking about juyeon.

"then you should tell him how you feel." juyeon smiled. no matter how much he tries to stop it, he can feel his hopes rising. "who even is this 'guy that you're kinda into?'"

chanhee ignored his last question and returned to his original position, except he's looking in front now. he sighed. "you think so? is it worth it though, juyeon?" chanhee shot him a glance. "is he worth it?"

juyeon shrugged. "only you can answer that question, hee."

"is he worth it?" chanhee sighed again, this time it's heavier than the last. "you know that i have a hard time socializing with people. i suck at talking, and i don't get along with people well. sure, he and i are friends, but there's still some awkwardness between us, you know? i mean, we only got to be friends with each other like two months ago!"

and that's it. that's the final confirmation juyeon needed to indeed confirm that the guy chanhee talking about is him. he tries his best to regain his composure, but he really can't. heck, his crush just hinted that he likes him back. chanhee's confessing to him — well, indirectly.

"why am i even telling this to you?" chanhee laughed softly. 

juyein copied his expression. he doesn't know where he suddenly got the confidence but he leaned his head to his arm in a position that is the same as chanhee's. "i don't know. you tell me."

"maybe 'cause there's a part of me that wants to. i guess it's because i feel comfortable with you. i guess it's because i like talking to you, hanging out with you and shit."

juyeon's cheeks taint a shade of pink at chanhee's words. "you're comfortable with me, but can't even tell me the name of that guy that you're into?"

chanhee looked away. "i'll give you a clue: his initials are L.J."

"oh." juyeon choked on his own saliva. does chanhee think he's that stupid? his hints are so obvious. why is he still being vague?

"there are a lot of people that has those initials." juyeon teased, hoping that chanhee would just tell him directly what he feels. "tell me who the person is."

"fine. but don't get mad or laugh at me please!" chanhee covered his face.

"no, why would i even laugh or be mad at you?" juyeon removed chanhee's hands from his face. "tell me who."

juyeon can feel his heart beating louder and faster as he stares into chanhee's eyes — eyes that seem like they hold the whole galaxy in them. their position looks like they're characters from a drama; they're sitting beside each other yet they're facing each other, holding hands as they stare at each other's eyes.

"the guy that i'm kinda into?" chanhee asks.

juyeon nodded slowly, confirming chanhee's question.

"the guy that i'd never be into—" chanhee said slowly. "—and is now the guy that i'd kinda be into."

"is?"

chanhee bit his lips as he gave juyeon a shy, unsure smile. he heaved a sigh as he collects courage to say his next word. meanwhile, juyeon can feel sweat forming as he waits for chanhee to finally complete his sentence.

" _jaehyun._ " chanhee finally breathed out. "the guy that i'd kinda be into is jaehyun."

**Author's Note:**

> so this was based on the song "a guy that i'd kinda be into" from the musical be more chill. it was such a good song and i just couldn't resist writing a fic based on it! if you know be more chill and have listened to the song you would have probably saw the ending coming :D
> 
> as always!! hmu and let's be friends!!  
> twitter: @.musickyuu


End file.
